Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cleaning brushes and particularly to cleaning brushes utilized in cleaning specialized tint bottles.
In hairstyling salons and similar facilities, clients often desire to obtain a hair color change or color tint. In some coloring and tinting procedures, portions of the client's hair are treated while other portions of the client's hair are not. To accomplish this localized tinting or hair coloring, practitioners in the art utilize small product applicators known generally in the art as "tint bottles". In their most common form, these tint bottles comprise generally cylindrical resilient plastic bottles having a narrowed neck portion upon which a combination nozzle and cap also usually formed of a molded plastic material is received in a threaded engagement. In the most common types of tint bottles, the nozzle cap defines a tapered nozzle having a tapered passage therein which terminates in a relatively small almost pointed tip having a small discharge aperture therein.
In most instances, the tint bottles are reused on successive clients and must therefore be cleaned between uses to remove the residue of tint or dye within the bottle and nozzle to avoid contamination of hair coloring or tint used on subsequent clients. Unfortunately, the tint or dye materials used in such processes are extremely difficult to remove during the cleaning operation of the tint bottles following use. In most instances, practitioners are encouraged to place the tint bottles within a cleaning solution bath or soaking following use and thereafter to thoroughly wash and clean the tint bottles. In many instances, however, the tint bottles are not properly soaked or processed after use. In many hairstyling salons as a result, a quantity of tint bottles requiring cleaning accumulates within the salon cleaning facility making the tint bottle cleaning process more difficult.
Thus, despite the pervasive use of such tint bottles, an effective easy and reliable cleaning system for such bottles has yet to be found. As a result, such bottles are often discarded prematurely due to the excessive work required to clean the bottles.
There remains, therefore, a need in the art for an improved apparatus for cleaning such tint bottles which is specifically directed to the problems associated with cleaning tint bottles.